


wow my heart

by Kowokichi_owoma



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Cuddles, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, and they were ROOMMATES, dave freaks out, i love them. so much, i thought of this at 7 in the morning and then wrote it at midnight, karkat helps, wow my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-11-01 22:20:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20525969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kowokichi_owoma/pseuds/Kowokichi_owoma
Summary: dave has a panic attack over bro, karkat comforts him, based on something i thought of 10 minutes after i woke up and actually wrote at midnight





	wow my heart

**Author's Note:**

> my thougt process:
> 
> "yo what if like dave and karkat were roommates and dave sometimes like has his bad days or whatever but hadnt had one yet that he let karkat see since they started living together but whenever he had one on the meteor he just hid it from karkat and he keeps doing that on earth c but when he finally does and cant hide it he freaks out and then gets panicked bc he forgets that the fridge has food and is like well shit im out of food in the closet what do i do and karkat is like huh welp pile time and makes like a pile of non-perishable foods in their closet and always keeps the fridge fully stocked to make dave feel safer" 
> 
> so. yeah
> 
> (unedited)

_____________  
  
\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling turntechGodhead [TG] at 21:32 --  
  
CG: DAVE.  
  
CG: HEY DAVE.  
  
\-- turntechGodhead [TG] is now an idle chum! --  
  
CG: UGH.  
  
CG: OF ALL TIMES FOR YOU TO BE AWAY FROM YOUR SHADES, IT HAD TO BE NOW.  
  
CG: JUST.  
  
CG: MESSAGE ME BACK WHEN YOU GET THE CHANCE, I GUESS.  
  
\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling turntechGodhead [TG] at 21:54 --  
  
\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling turntechGodhead [TG] at 23:20 --  
  
CG: DAVE?  
  
CG: DAVE ITS BEEN HOURS.  
  
CG: DAVE WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?  
  
\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling turntechGodhead [TG] at 23:50 --  
  
\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling turntechGodhead [TG] at 1:48 --  
  
CG: FUCK IT I'M GOING TO FIND YOU  
  
\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling turntechGodhead [TG] at 1:50 --  
  
\-- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 2:36 --  
  
TG: no dude im fine  
  
\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] is an idle chum! --  
  
TG: you dont need to go looking for me i promise man  
  
TG: its all good  
  
TG: dude  
  
TG: oh fuck it whats the point  
  
\-- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 2:59 --  
  
_____________  
  
==> Karkat: Search for your missing boyfriend.  
  
You're already doing that dumbass.  
  
Your name is KARKAT. Currently you are searching for your idiotic boyfriend DAVE who went missing hours ago. You were just sitting together, watching another one of his stupid fucking 'ironic' movies when suddenly he got up and left. You have no idea why he left, but you're determined to find out the reason for his suddon abscond.  
  
Oh who are you kidding, he's been acting off all day and you knew the moment the swords entered the scene something would happen.  
  
Dave never mentioned much about his previous life on the meteor, just that he did have the best of relationships with his 'Bro' and that it took him a while to realize that. But you know your boyfriend of going on two sweeps now. He didn't like swords, he didn't like puppets or horror movies, and he was uncomfortable using basic kitchen appliances. Sometimes you even catch him flinching when he opens the fridge.  
  
You know where Dave is. He's been in one place this whole time. But you wanted to give him some time, see if he would come out. He didn't of course, which is why you left the house to get a few things.  
  
You got some snacks, apple juice (Even though there was a gallon in the fridge, you know he likes the smaller bottles more. You don't know why), some Advil for the headache he most certainly has, some bandages from scars he probably picked open (You're pretty sure you know where those are from. You don't like to think about that), and grabbed some soft pillows and blankets from the closet before going in your shared room.  
  
He's in the closet. He seems to really like closets. You're thinking of getting a walk in closet for him when you buy a house. (They make him feel safe. You also don't like to think of why).  
  
After making sure all of the swords in the room are captchaloged (Except the one you know is there and you know is in his hand or too close to it that you know you won't be able to remove from him for hours and you hate thinking of why), you open the door to the closet.  
  
He's there, on the floor, his head in his hands and the sword in his lap (But you know in an instant he could be standing and holding it and ready to fight and that is something you really don't like to think about) and his shades are on the floor. He's gripping his head too tight and you know it hurts and you just want to make it stop hurting because GOG you love your boyfriend but you know theres nothing you can do.  
  
"Dave." You're being as quiet as you can while keeping it loud enough so it wouldnt remind him of his brother (You made sure to let him know you were there in the room by being a little louder than usual walking in and putting the stuff down loudly so he wouldn't be shocked when you walked in but he still flinched and that's one of the things that you would rather die than thinking about) but also not too loud as to overwhelm him more.  
  
You crouch down to his level and put your hand on his shoulder, light enough to not freak him out but there enough to help ground him, keep him there (let him know hes safe even though you hate that you have to do that because he should be safe and it makes you so sad that he used to not be safe but at least now he can be because it anybody ever tried to hurt him again they would be torn to shreds in an instant). "I'm here, it's ok, you're not in Texas anymore you're on Earth C you're safe I promise." You keep yourself quiet and gentle, slowly bringing your other hand around one of his on his face and he visibly relaxes (And that makes you so relieved and you love that he can be relaxed and not tensed and stressed anymore).  
  
It takes about twenty minutes (You know he was counting the whole time and if asked could tell you exactly how long he was in the closet and exactly how long it took for him to remove his hands from his face and-) but you gently pull him out of the closet. You don't go far, just about a foot from there, but you bring him out and he's draped across your shoulders because he can't keep his weight up by himself (And you know he hates that because he thinks it makes him weak but it just makes you love him more because he trusts you enough to show that he isn't perfect and isn't emotionless and needs help).  
  
You get a blanket from where you put the pile of stuff and wrap it around him (Make him warm make him safe make him happy thats all you need to do). He's quick to wrap his arms around your neck, quick to show his thanks in the only way he can. You run your hands through his hair and make the soft clicking noises you know makes him smile, soothing him as you would your moirail (As he is somedays. Somedays you aren't feeling the sex and would rather just cuddle and hes ok with that he wants that and that makes you both happy).  
  
You grab a granola bar, the juice and the advil (the lack of shades combined with the pain of having a breakdown obvious, he kept flinching at too loud noises and everytime he tried to open his eyes he whimpered) and you slowly got him to eat all of the granola bar and drink all of his favorite juice and take the medicine and soon he was calmer, in less pain and significantly more tired even though you both know he won't be able to sleep for hours.  
  
Once he was in less pain and calmer, you focused on his arms. As expected the scars on his arms had been reopened (and you knew they should be better now but he hid these a lot, and sometimes they got bad enough that after he needed you to help bandage them again), but bandaging wounds was something you were proficient enough to do it while asleep even when you were a useless wriggler, and they were quickly bandaged and covered in minutes.  
  
"I'm sorry..." He was quiet, his voice hoarse from sobs you know he tried to suppress but couldn't, and it made you so sad that he was in so much pain but thought he had to apologize.  
  
"It's ok, you don't need to apologize it' alright." He rested his head on your shoulder, and you wrapped your arms around him because gog he needed it and you just wanted to hug him.  
  
Grabbing another couple blankets and pillows and captchaloging them, you carefully get up (You were tiny and Dave was much heavier than he was when you first met, but you were still an adult troll and he was still a twig like when he was 13) and carry him over to the bed. Once you're there you cover him in another blanket and put a softer pillow under his head and lay down next to him.  
  
He's cuddling up to you and you're still chirping quietly and petting his hair and- "Can you read to me? I'll tell you what happened tomorrow but. Please."  
  
"Of course I can hun." It takes a second to move the book you were reading together positioned so you could cuddle and still see it but once you do you open up to where you were at and start reading. You don't know how long it took for him to doze off but you know he could tell you tomorrow if you asked (You wont though).  
  
Getting to sleep isn't too hard after that (All cuddled up and warm and happy and knowing he's there and safe-), and you don't know how long it took and neither does Dave but thats alright.  
  
_____________  
  
==> Karkat: Wake up.  
  
You wake up to your boyfriends smiling face next to yours and you're already happy and so is he.  
  
"Hi." He's quiet, like he usually is in the morning when he knows you need to get used to being awake and to loud noises so you don't freak out like you used to when you were a wriggler.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Do you wanna get up? I can tell you what that was about."  
  
"Only if you're comfortable with it."  
  
He's pushing himself up and so are you and he just realized his hair was a mess and you both forgot to shower last night so yours is too but not as bad as his, and hes giggling and you're giggling and everything is ok again.  
  
Half an hour later you're both sat on the couch with the food you made each other (he has cinnamon toast crunch, his favorite cereal and his favorite kind of apple juice that you bought last night along with the other things that he was so happy to have because it costs a little more but you have the money to spare) you've both called a day off of work and he's getting ready to talk.  
  
"So. Last night."  
  
"Yeah. Last night."  
  
"I'm sorry I ruined our date."  
  
"It wasn't your fault, I understand."  
  
"So."  
  
It takes an hour for him to explain what his 'Bro' did for the first 13 years of his life and it leaves you fuming and sad and brimming with ideas but just wanting to hug your boyfriend and keep him safe from his fucking 'Bro' so he can never be harmed again.  
  
He was always strifing on the roof (Its why he was already so much better at fighting then any of the other humans were and it always left you confused and sad) and it always left him hurt (he never won not once), puppets were left everywhere all the time (and it always freaking him out because they would just appear and he could do nothing about it), same with the horror stuff (and it used to scare the shit out of him but now it just makes him feel bad), and he never had food in the fridge and always had to hide what he could scrounge up in his closet (and you already knew there was something wrong with how thin he was compared to the Rose human and later the John human and the Jade human but now you know all of it and it makes you so sad).  
  
But now he's opened up to you and you can prepare for the next time and thats exactly what you're going to do as soon as possible.  
  
_____________  
  
==> Karkat: Get to work.  
  
It's the next day and your boyfriend goes to work an hour before you do so you can get everything prepared for the next time without him knowing.  
  
_____________  
  
\-- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 11:53 --  
  
TG: yo dude when did this stuff get here  
  
CG: WHAT STUFF?  
  
TG: the stuff in the closet  
  
CG: OH.  
  
CG: THAT STUFF.  
  
CG: UH.  
  
CG: LIKE A WEEK AGO?  
  
TG: dude  
  
TG: did you do this for me  
  
CG: ...  
  
CG: MAYBE  
  
TG:  
  
TG: i love you  
  
CG: I LOVE YOU TOO DAVE

**Author's Note:**

> ill figure out html when its not 1 in the morning but like. here
> 
> i might make a dave pov at some point but. not now


End file.
